Domesticating The Dog
by Onyx Angel Eyre
Summary: Continuing The Hunt this story is about life after Harry comes to live with Onyx Lestrange and Sirius Black as they continue their relationship and try to form a family out of what they have been given and the problems that arise because of it all. SLASH
1. Welcome Home

**HELLO ALL, yes it's a new story...well sort of, from Onyx Angel Eyre as I continue The Hunt. I was seriously thinking about bringing the Hunt to an end, consulting my amazing cheerleaders and I just decided that I had to much to tell, to much I still wanted to happen but I really felt that Then Hunt was over, that the Hunt was all about the blossoming love of Sirius and Onyx and their return to each other's arms and this story is going to be all about life after Sirius's name is cleared and Harry comes to live with them. Well I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to REVIEW PEOPLE and of course check out the amazing stories of Third Person Omniscient and Lillith Nocturne for they are AMAZING lol.**

* * *

"Hello love." Sirius smiled meeting Onyx and the rest of the group at the door.

"Sirius." Harry smiled rushing into his arms, Onyx standing back to smile.

"Hello Harry." Sirius smiled looking down and ruffling his godson's hair.

"Something smell delicious." Remus stated sniffing the air.

"Whose in my kitchen?" Onyx asked, his eyes narrowing a little as Sirius chuckled at his lover.

"Molly seems to have set up shop." Sirius answered, smirking as he watched his lover drop his bags and storm down the hallway of the dark home.

"Molly Weasley, I see you are putting your talents to use." Onyx smirked as politely as he could, making a mental note to be up as early as possible the next day to beat the woman to cooking breakfast.

"Onyx dear, I thought a warm supper in these children would be good thing idea, I didn't know you cooked till Sirius mentioned it." Molly smiled continuing to stir a rather large stock pot.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled as everyone walked in, Sirius walking over to wrap his arm around Onyx's waist comfortingly.

"Not in front of the children, you don't see Arthur and I doing the same." Molly scolded the two men, waving a wooden spoon at them.

"Yes but you are so fertile you would end up pregnant." Onyx chuckled, Sirius hiding his face in his lovers hair to hide the proud smile on his face.

"Oh do shut up." Molly grumbled turning back to her pot.

"Where is Dad?" Ron asked.

"Off at the ministry of course." Molly answered.

"Care to unpack love?" Sirius asked before nipping his lovers neck, looking up into his lovers eyes.

"Please excuse us." Onyx nodded, following his lover out into the hallway and up the stairs. Once out of view of others Onyx playfully chased Sirius up the stairs, grabbing at him to tickle him. Once in Sirius's bedroom he tackled him to the bed, climbing on top of him to kiss him deeply.

"I missed you so much." Sirius panted, unbuttoning Onyx's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

"I missed you too, god have I missed you." Onyx purred, taking Sirius's arms and pinning them to the bed as he leaned down and nip and suck on Sirius's throat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Around midnight, out of habit, Onyx padded his way down the stairs lazily quite hungry after his private welcome home celebration.

"There you are, we missed you at dinner." Molly announced from the end of the table.

"It had been a while since Sirius and I had seen each other." Onyx answered, not really paying attention to the woman as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out some chicken salad.

"I guess that's understandable." she stated, receiving a curious look from Onyx.

"You 'guess' that's understandable, Molly it wasn't up for question." Onyx responded, sitting at the other end of the table after he grabbed a couple pieces of bread.

"Well its just that with a child in this house you need to be more careful as to what you expose him to." Molly stated as she puffed up a little.

"I realize this but you also have to learn to stay in your own boundaries." Onyx said through clenched teeth, feeling his anger rise with the woman.

"I am just trying to be helpful." Molly stated, standing and storming out of the room. It was at that moment that he wondered if it was possible to rent that snake Voldemort kept for personal jobs. Grabbing his and Sirius's sandwich he made his way to his room, grumbling the entire way.

"What's got your tail in a knot?" Sirius chuckled from the bed where he laid.

"Molly of course, trying to teach me in the ways of child rearing." Onyx sighed, handing one of the sandwiches to Sirius.

"Well she has had a litter." Sirius chuckled before taking a bite.

"True but she just rubs me the wrong way." Onyx sighed, leaning against the headboard.

"Of course she does, you two have always competed to be the happiest homemaker." Sirius chuckled, quickly darting away when his lover went to smack him.

"What was that?" Onyx asked with a glare.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sirius smirked.

"I just won't have her thinking that she's going to be in charge around him." Onyx grumbled.

* * *

**I know its a rather short chapter but I just really needed to get this one going as I am also in the early stages of a WHOLE NEW STORY...but I am just not sure yet lol. ANYWAYS you know what to do people...click that little button and review me...pwease!**


	2. Morning Moods

**So here we have the next installment, I had a little problem with this chapter cause I was in a bad mood for a while and I just can't write when I'm in a bad mood. As always I would like to thank my readers and all that have taken the time to review my stories, especially Thea Wolfe...thanks you. As always I would also like to thank my cheerleaders Third Person Omniscient and Lillith Nocturne for helping me...and of course you should go check out their stories for they be AMAZING!!**

* * *

At the crack of dawn Onyx slipped on a robe and stalked down the stairs, quite happy when he found the kitchen empty. It took him little time till he was well on his way to making breakfast, stirring a large bowl of pancake batter while he waited for the coffee to brew. Smiling happily he began the first few pancakes while he put a few strips of bacon in a pan.

"Onyx, what are you doing up?" Molly gasped shocked from the doorway.

"Fixing breakfast of course, I have a home full of people and I wouldn't want them to starve." Onyx smiled brightly as he checked the coffee.

"Need any help?" Molly asked quietly, still rather bewildered.

"Not at all, why don't you go back upstairs and catch a few more minutes." Onyx said turning back to his pan of bacon. Once he heard Molly give a grumble and climb the stairs he waved his wand and sat at the end of the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee and pulling out the newspaper.

"I see you have asserted dominance over the kitchen." Sirius smirked from the doorway, his eyes still half closed.

"But of course." Onyx grinned, turning the page of The Prophet.

"Anything done yet?" Sirius asked with a yawn, scuffling his way to the table.

"Yep, first batch of pancakes are done and so is the bacon. Are you sure you don't want to catch a few more minutes of sleep love?" Onyx asked standing, walking over to prepare a plate for his lover.

"Can't sleep in an empty bed." Sirius shrugged, a smile forming on Onyx's lips.

"Well then after breakfast you and I will go up for a nap." Onyx replied walking over and placing the plate in front of Sirius, leaning down to lightly kiss his forehead.

"Can there be nakedness, please?" Sirius asked looking up at Onyx with a play smirk.

"Only if you are a good boy and eat all your breakfast." Onyx chuckled sitting across from him. Turning back to his paper he began to get lost in the new surrounding the ministry, becoming rather corrupt if you asked him. He didn't care for the guy in charge and his cronies left much to be desired. With a sigh he folded up the paper and put it down, smiling when he noticed Sirius beginning his second stack of pancakes.

"Morning." yawned Remus from the door way as he stumbled in.

"Morning, there's coffee already and pancakes and bacon on the stove." Onyx chuckled at his friend.

"This is new, aren't you usually chipper and perky in the morning Moony?" Sirius asked, laughing at the death glare he received.

"I had trouble sleeping last night." Remus mumbled pouring a large mug of coffee.

"It can be hard sleeping alone the first night." Onyx nodded sympathetically.

"Sleeping next to Severus Snape can't be a cake walk either." Sirius scoffed, quieting down when he realized that both men in the room were glaring at him.

"Why don't you invite him to stay for a while, its not like this place doesn't have enough room." Onyx smiled standing up, deciding to ignore the look of shock from Sirius.

"Really, you don't mind?" Remus asked looking back and fourth between his friends.

"Remus we want you to be happy and if Severus is the guy that does it then he is always welcome in this home." Onyx answered before Sirius could, a small grumble coming from him.

"I dunno." Remus worried, biting his lower lip.

"You think about it, Sirius and I are going to go upstairs and talk." Onyx announced walking towards the doorway, standing there and looking back at Sirius. Raising up from the table he gave a nod to Remus before following his lover up to his room, quite sure that he was in trouble at this moment.

"How mad are you?" Sirius asked a little nervously.

"I'm disappointed, Remus thinks a lot of you Sirius and to be so rude in inexcusable." Onyx said walking over to his desk and sitting down, facing away from his lover.

"I know its just I don't care for Severus, he's so slimy." Sirius sighed sitting next to Onyx on the bench.

"He makes Moony happy, will you at least try to get along with him?" Onyx asked hopefully.

"For you yes, but politeness is all you are going to get out of me." Sirius relented, looking deep into Onyx's eyes.

"Thank you." Onyx smiled leaning in to softly kiss his lover.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So he really said Severus could come?" Remus asked Onyx as they sat in a sitting room, each scanning a book.

"Yes, I did a little charming but he said yes." Onyx chuckled, looking up from his book as Harry walked in with Ron.

"Onyx would it be okay if Ron and I went to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked hopefully.

"What did Sirius say?" Onyx asked, shocking himself a little at how parental that sounded.

"Well he was worried about how safe it would be and wanted to know if you would take us?" Harry pleaded.

"Sure, just give me minute to say goodbye to Sirius." Onyx smiled going to his room to find Sirius laying on the bed in thought. Walking over he sat next to him, reaching out to run his hands up and down his stomach.

"You taking Harry to Diagon?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah, you okay love?" Onyx asked a little worried.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff." Sirius answered.

"Okay, I love you and I'll talk to you when I get back." Onyx nodded, kissing his lover once more before leaving. Watching Onyx go Sirius rolled over and reached under the pillow, pulling out a small box and looking at the right inside.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" Onyx asked as they walked quietly down the stone street.

"Ron needs to get his wand repaired and I want to look at some books." Harry answered, following Ron as they headed to Ollivander's.

"Oh dear Ronald, broke it again?" Mr. Ollivander sighed as he walked forward.

"Can you fix it?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do." the kindly old man nodded. It didn't take as long as they thought thankfully and after a quick stop at Flourish and Blotts went to the ice cream parlor to sit.

"Thanks for bringing us." Ron smiled over his sundae.

"No problem boys." Onyx shrugged before taking a bite of his orange ice cream.

"Playing father Onyx?" came a female voice behind him. Onyx didn't have to look at the boys to know who it was, turning slowly as he gripped his wand.

"Hello Narcissa, what are you doing out and about today?" Onyx asked in a tone the same temperature as he frozen treat.

"Just doing some shopping, a favored pass time of mine but with you being cut from your family money must be scarce." she grinned at him.

"You must have mistaken me for someone as shallow as you, I need not buy my happiness. Then again with a husband so sparing with his feelings as Lucius you must find a way to fill the void." Onyx questioned, feigning sympathy.

"How dare you talk about my father your blood traitor." Draco snarled suddenly appearing from behind his mother.

"I suggest you go back to your mother's apron strings little boy, I may be your professor are Hogwarts but I have no problem hexing you on the spot." Onyx growled, Harry and Ron surprised as Draco actually backed up.

"Come Draco, lets not waste our time with this trash." Narcissa snapped, turning and continuing down the street.

"Were you really going to hex him?" Ron asked shocked.

"If it came to that yes." Onyx replied truthfully, looking down at his ice cream.

* * *

**SOOO...whatcha think? I know I know lol I have yet another cliffhanger but you know how I love cliffhangers, I lovers them so very very muchies. Well remember people, I love reviews so hit me up with some, please.**


	3. I'm Home

I've decided to make a comeback, my laptop went down and then I went to Florida for a while...and might I add that anyone that wants to make a trip there to find some sort of way to bypass Georgia all together...yeah Georgia equals HELL!! So anyways I haven't been able to write which is driving me up the wall in a way you wouldn't understand.

I am going to take a couple days to reread my stories and remember where I was going and then I will be throwing myself into writing again and see if I can get the old juices flowing. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed me in the past and those little fans of mine, thank you.


End file.
